The Son of Superman
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Story 7 of Blast series. This chronicles the life of CJ Kent, the "normal" progeny of Superman. Unlike his siblings, CJ tries to find out his true calling and wonders if he could ever live up to the legacy of his father. COMPLETE!


Rated: PG or K+

Genre: Drama/Family

Summary: Story 7 of Blast series. This chronicles the life of CJ Kent, the "normal" progeny of Superman. Unlike his siblings, CJ tries to find out his true calling and wonders if he could ever live up to the legacy of his father.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything of _Lois and Clark_.

A/N: This is going to follow the same format as the previous two stories in the series, but as seen from CJ's point of view. There will be some angst and some laughter. I hope you all enjoy!

The Son of Superman

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

 **Age 2 Weeks**

Lois couldn't get enough watching her babies. Even when Jordan was littler, she would sometimes sneak into his room just to watch him sleep and think— _how is it possible for me to have this amazing miracle in my life?_ For so long she and Clark thought they may not have any children together; and lo and behold, they were given two blessings when she was pregnant with the twins.

Lara Jane and Clark Jonathan Kent.

Even though Lois will be unable to have children again, she couldn't be too upset knowing that she brought these two beautiful babes in the world. Her family was complete and that was all she ever wanted.

But sometimes that didn't help the nightmares.

It was only a couple weeks since her nightmarish time-traveling kidnapping occurred and Lois was still getting her bearings. For one, she would wake thinking she was stuck in the past with Clark thinking she was married to someone else and Lex Luthor was trying to win her over with any mean necessary. Then she would remember that her Clark and Mr. Wells were able to track her down and she was returned safely to her present time. Good thing too since she had gone into labor.

However, Lois woke to another nightmare. Her hand immediately went to the other side of the bed and she found it empty. Before the panic could set in, she did find a note lying on Clark's pillow:

 _Emergency. Be back soon. Love, Clark._

He was on Superman duty.

Relaxing, Lois knew everything was where it should be. But just to be on the safe side…

She slipped on her slippers, threw on her robe, and padded her way to Jordan's room. She wanted to check on him first.

He was still fast asleep, his even breathing music to her ears. Satisfied that Jordan was well, Lois closed his door and then went into the twins' bedroom.

The room was quiet apart from the soft sighs and breathing coming from the crib. Lois approached the crib and looked down at her angels. She couldn't get over how each baby favored one of their parents. Lara would certainly grow up to look like her, and CJ was going to be a heartthrob like his daddy. Lois could picture it. CJ becoming a miniature version of Clark and also flying around in his father's uniform. However, Lois thought she would have a hand in how he would protect his identity. The glasses worked well for Clark, but she felt that their son should have something else other than a pair of eye-ware.

Lois chuckled fondly as the sun started to rise. She didn't realize she had been standing as long as she had until the sky began to lighten and the light filtered into the room. Lara woke up the instant the sunlight touched her. Her chubby fist was waving about as she let out a big yawn.

But CJ slept on. Even after the sun touched him, he didn't even acknowledge the rays that would be the source of his superpowers.

Lois offhandedly thought it was odd, but so what if he didn't wake right at the moment that dawn came? Her son wanted some additional beauty sleep like his mother sometimes wanted.

 _Maybe he will inherit my "I'm not a morning person,"_ she thought. Lois supposed it was only fair. CJ had Clark's looks so this was her son being like her.

She waited a few minutes until Lara started to get fussy, which did wake her brother. His eyes were lazily blinking from being disturbed and Lois had to smile at that image.

"You're gonna be like your mommy, huh? Good. It will be you and me against all these morning people in this family."

Lois didn't know it at the time on how true those words were going to turn out to be.

 **Age 5 Years**

"Okay, I'm going to be Superman and you're the bad guy!" Lara declared.

CJ groaned. "That's not fair! You were Superman the last time. Why do I have to be the bad guy?"

"Because I can do the things that Daddy can," she explained as if that was the only reason.

"So? I'm family too!" CJ responded petulantly. "And I can do those things!" The truth was… CJ didn't have his brother or sister's super speed and strength. He knew that just like Lara knew he didn't. But he was their brother and it was going to happen. CJ had been practicing around the house. He could run pretty fast and while he wasn't strong… he figured he would have that power as soon as his super speed was in place. His daddy was Superman and as the son of Superman he was going to be just like him!

Lara sighed. "Fine. You can be Superman."

CJ knew better than to gloat, but he couldn't help the wide grin from overtaking his features. "All right. Lara you can be robbing the bank."

She nodded as she went about setting up their toys to make it look like people were going about their banking business. She grabbed her stuffed elephant and held the trunk as if it was a gun. Narrowing her eyes, she was ready to get the money.

"This is a robbery!" she shouted, holding her weapon at the teddy bears, dolls, and monkey. "Give me all the money!"

CJ quickly tied on his blanket to make it look like a cape. He climbed on the couch and then jumped from the armrest as if he landed from flying.

Placing his hands on his hips, he looked hard at the thief. "Not so fast…"

"Silverella," Lara supplied.

"…Silverella!" CJ said. "You're going to jail!"

"I don't think so Superman!" she taunted. "You have to catch me first." Being mindful she was a villain and not a _super_ villain because then the game wouldn't be as fun, Lara started to run about the room. CJ was in pursuit, his makeshift cape dragging and knocking the toys over. As he ran, the knot around his neck began to loosen and the cape was starting to fall. CJ twisted to grab it before it fell, but he didn't realize how close he was to his sister until he bumped into her.

It stunned her and as Lara fell with CJ losing his balance… There was a short burst of red light and then a searing pain ripped across his forehead. The whole episode shocked him that CJ barely registered what happened until he saw the horror in Lara's eyes and her glasses half-melted, lying crooked on her face. His hand put to his head and he looked down to find blood coating his fingertips. Then he began screaming and crying.

Grandma Lane ran into the living room followed by a red and blue blur through the window. While Ellen went to check on her granddaughter, Clark went for his son. It took some coaxing but CJ lowered his hands so his father could inspect the wound. He could hear Lara telling Grandma Lane it was an accident, but his head felt like it was on fire and the pain wouldn't go away.

Clark held him closely to his chest, the "S" bringing some comfort as CJ laid his tearstained face on the symbol. "I'll get him cleaned up," his father said. The next thing CJ knew he was in the bathroom sitting on the counter as his father started to dab his cut with a smelly ointment.

CJ wrinkled his nose and it made his father chuckle. "I know it smells awful, bud, but we have to make sure it won't get infected. There! Good as new." Clark also put a bandage over the injury, which thankfully, was small. "You were so brave CJ. I'm proud of you."

CJ sniffled. "Lara hurt me."

"I know she did but it was an accident. You know your sister wouldn't do that on purpose."

CJ knew that but it was scary. They were playing and he was Superman and… "I was Superman and I got hurt," CJ said. "I cried."

"Shh…" Clark tried calming him. "It's all right."

"But—Superman doesn't cry!" CJ blurted. "Daddy…"

Clark wasn't sure what his son meant with that comment but he ran his hand through his son's hair gently. "Superman has cried before. We all do."

CJ shook his head vehemently. "No! Superman doesn't cry because he can't get hurt!"

"Actually, Superman can get hurt," Clark said softly. "Just like Mommy."

"Really?"

Clark nodded. "Come 'ere." He hoisted his son once more as they walked into the boys' room. Sitting on CJ's bed, Clark set him on his knee. He told him the story how he was hurt when he came across a green stone. CJ listened with wide eyes as Clark regaled that moment back in Smallville when he was first exposed to Kryptonite. By the time he finished his story, CJ was no longer crying and he seemed to be better.

"Would you like me to get your sister?" Clark asked.

CJ nodded he would.

"Okay. I'll get her."

In a few minutes Lara was in his room, her face also wet from her tears. "CJ?" she asked with uncertainty.

"I'm okay Lara," he assured her, even giving her a toothy grin.

Her face started to screw up as a fresh bout of tears started to fall. She ran to her brother and hugged him. "I'm so sorry!" she wailed.

"I forgive you," he told her, squeezing her back. "Did you know that Daddy got hurt?"

"What?" She looked up incredulously. "He did?!"

CJ bobbed his head eagerly. "Yeah! He told me!" So CJ told her what he could remember and even she was surprised. But it would make sense. If CJ could get hurt, then so could their father.

Later that evening after Lois returned home with Jordan, Clark pulled her aside so he could talk to her privately. The children were busy as CJ told Jordan what happened to him and then he told him about their daddy's story. Jordan had a hard time believing that a rock could hurt their father, but CJ swore by it. After all… their father never lies.

However, after dinner, Lois and Clark told their children they needed to have a family meeting. Jordan and the twins weren't sure what to make of it, but thinking it might be something about a trip or something, they were pumped. Yet it was the solemn expressions in their parents' eyes that made it look like they may not be going to Disney World anytime soon.

This wasn't going to be easy and Clark looked to Lois to draw strength from her. She gave him her hand as she nodded encouragingly. They thought it was best if it came from him. Clark took in a deep breath.

"You guys know that I'm Superman and it makes each of you half-Kryptonian, right?" All small heads nodded in affirmative. "Well, so far, Jordan and Lara… you guys have powers. And you will continue to grow into the rest of them as you get older. Now CJ…" Here, Clark paused as his young son perked up. It killed him to do this, but Clark knew they had to know the truth, especially CJ. "It's like your Kryptonian self is a light-switch. Lara and Jordan's are turned on but yours is… not. It's not to say that it won't turn on. It could. But we don't know for certain and since some time has passed…"

"CJ, what your father is trying to say," Lois said, stepping in as Clark's voice turned emotional. "There is a possibility you won't have superpowers. You will be like me. And that is all right."

CJ was silent. But his siblings were clamoring at once. "CJ won't have powers?!" "That's not fair!" "He's our brother!"

Clark was watching CJ intently, fearing the silence was not a good sign. Even Lois was concerned as she went to reach and touch her little boy…

But CJ yanked away from her. Staring at his parents as if they were strangers, CJ didn't want to believe them. That couldn't be true. Of course he will have superpowers! He was Superman's son! They were late… that's all. Just… late.

"Is that why CJ got hurt from my heat ray?" Lara spoke up suddenly.

Clark visibly flinched as he nodded. "CJ is not invulnerable. We thought—you guys will have to be careful when you play. That's why your mother and I have said this before."

Lara and Jordan exchanged looks as if everything seemed so clearly now. As for CJ, he couldn't believe this was even happening. There had to be a mistake. But he knew his father never lies and looking into his eyes… CJ knew he was telling the truth. He might be Superman's son, but he was human.

Nevertheless, his parents assured him that it could change. His light-switch could come on and he would be like his brother and sister. Uncle Bernie had said it wasn't a hundred percent yes or no. While that was somewhat comforting, CJ was determined that his light-switch _will_ turn on. If his siblings had superpowers, then he could too.

Afterwards, when Jordan's super hearing developed and he found out incidentally that he was adopted, CJ was at a loss on what to think.

 _How was it fair for Jordan to have superpowers when his daddy wasn't_ _ **his**_ _daddy?_

Was this some kind of cruel joke? What did CJ do to deserve this?

These were the questions that the five-year-old wished he had answers.

 **Age 7 Years**

Two years had passed, and so far, CJ's superpowers didn't come. He wasn't ready to give up. He knew they would come. All he had to do was practice and when the timing was right… his powers will emerge.

CJ felt pretty confident since he had watched his brother and sister do the same. Sometimes their powers will come spontaneously and he was absolutely certain that his will be like that. Regardless what his parents told him, CJ knew he would be the next Superman. He was pretty much the spitting image of his father and CJ could see himself wearing his father's costume as he flew around Metropolis saving people.

Besides watching his father and his siblings do super things, he also read a lot of comic books. They were the source of materials that would help him find a way to turn his own powers on. From reading to watching TV shows and movies… CJ believed he had it figured out.

Sometimes a hero would emerge when put to a test.

So CJ needed to test himself.

The opportunity arose at school. It was recess and CJ caught a fifth grader cornering a first grader against the building.

He looked around to see if a teacher or a monitor was close by, but where the bully was… no adult could see. He had to fight back a grin for he knew this was his chance. He was going to save the day!

"Leave him alone!" CJ shouted as he ran over to the big kid. The fifth grader, was definitely taller than CJ, but he had what his mother would say, "A face of stupidity." CJ was slick and fast and he thought for sure he could run in circles around this kid. "Pick on someone else, huh!"

The fifth grader smirked. "You gonna give me your lunch money?"

"Try," CJ goaded.

The kid took a swing and he ducked and managed to punch the fifth grader in the stomach. CJ's fist reverberated in pain from the contact but it didn't have that much of an impact like he had wanted. He barely had time to defend himself when the older boy started throwing punches.

The first one knocked CJ's glasses off his face. The second got him in the jaw. The third got him in the chest.

The wind was knocked out of him as CJ fell backwards. His back skidded across the pavement, his body already screaming, and there was a coppery taste in the back of his mouth. But it didn't end. No… The kid started kicking him and before CJ knew what was happening… He heard a familiar shout and the bully was no longer hurting him.

Lara startled the fifth grader and she gave him a swift kick in the groin to make him stop beating on her twin. That did the trick before the recess monitor came running over to see what happened. Lara told the teacher what she knew as the adult was already telling the fifth grader to report to the office.

CJ winced as the tears stung the cuts on his face. His entire body was in agony, but what hurt the most were not the bruises or scrapes… _his powers didn't come_.

Lara helped him up and as she was about to help him walk inside, he pushed her away.

Astonished, she tried to reach for him, but CJ wouldn't have it.

"Leave me _alone_!" he snapped at his sister. All he kept thinking was that his powers would have come if his sister hadn't intervened. He knew they would. He was almost certain he felt something building in him, but now he would never know. Lara ruined it. It was her fault!

He ignored her tearful gaze as he limped his way into the school.

xxXXxx

As soon as they got home, it was apparent there was something amiss.

The school notified Lois and Clark about the fight, and while CJ wasn't in trouble since he didn't start it, they wanted them to know he did try to help another student. Naturally, his parents were proud that their son had stepped in to do the right thing, but they were also concerned since he ended up on the receiving end of a beating. Luckily, his injuries weren't severe: just some cuts and bruises that will heal in no time. As fortunate as that was, there was another injury that occurred that could not heal over time.

Clark gave his son some space for he suspected what the crux of the issue really was since CJ hardly spoke about what happened. It didn't help that Lara told her parents how she stopped the fifth grader and CJ said something terribly rude to her. He ran upstairs, slamming the bedroom door; that not even Jordan wanted to go into their room at that point.

Clark told Lois he would handle it and went to his son's room. Knocking quietly, Clark announced he was coming in and stepped inside.

CJ was sitting on his bed, legs tucked underneath his chin, as his small frame vibrated with his sobs. The whole scene stabbed Clark in the heart as he crossed the floor and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I know why you went to that bully," Clark began. "I get it. You're like your old man. Whenever I see someone in trouble…"

"That's not why," CJ mumbled through his pants. "Besides, I'm not like you."

Clark frowned. "Of course you are. Let's see… you have my dark hair." To prove his point, Clark ruffled the top of his head. "You got my eyes. You have my inclination to stop injustice. Because you know, deep down, that is also why you went to face that big kid."

His father was right. Despite CJ's motive being in his self-interest, he knew that the first grader needed help.

"Don't tell your Mom this, but I think you did the right thing," Clark told him conspiratorially. "He had to be stopped. But sometimes, you have to know your opponent. There are times where you will be able to defend yourself but there are times when you need to know your limits and get help instead."

"But you don't have any limits."

"Believe it or not, I do," Clark said firmly. "The world may call Superman the 'Man of Steel' but I know when to fight and when not to. It's tough but sometimes walking away can be the right call."

CJ rolled his eyes bitterly. "For me, you mean."

"That's not true…"

"Of course it is!" CJ retorted. "I can bleed! I can get hurt! Lara and Jordan don't have to worry about that because their bodies are like steel."

"Your mother can," Clark pointed out. "Believe me that has never stopped her from pursuing her goal or finding trouble."

For whatever reason, mentioning his mother was not the reassurance CJ wanted. "I'm not talking about Mom. It's me."

"And you're _our_ son."

"Well, Jordan _isn't_ and he has superpowers like you!" CJ's eyes continued to well up with tears as it suddenly became clear to Clark what was truly bothering him.

"You think because you don't have powers like me that it makes you less of a son to me?" CJ didn't reply but the silent tears provided the answer. Clark drew him closer and lifted CJ's chin so he could look at him. "Listen to me very carefully CJ. Superpowers or no superpowers, you _are_ my son. I love _you_ for you. Even if you and Jordan's lives were reversed—I will still love both of you no matter what."

"Yeah but…" CJ sniffed. "I want to be like _you_."

It broke Clark's heart to hear his son believe he wasn't enough without powers. It could have been further from the truth.

"CJ let me tell you something about when I was your age. There was no one else like me. My parents, your grandparents, they did the best they could to help me but they never really understood how I felt about being _different_. Having powers can be seen as incredible, but to me they were anything _but_ incredible. I _hated_ them. I always had to be careful because if I didn't concentrate I could have done serious damage. I didn't have many friends because I was afraid they would find out I wasn't like _them_. I would have given _anything_ to be like you CJ."

CJ frowned. "You would?"

"Yes," Clark said, nodding. "Sometimes I wish I was more like your mother. It would make things less complicated and less people willing to do evil things." _And trying to kill me and Lois_ , he silently added.

"But if you were like me and Mom, then who would protect Metropolis?"

"Being Superman is good and all but Metropolis and even the world still survived before I came along."

"Oh. Why didn't you stop? Being Superman?"

"Because," Clark said, "like you, I couldn't stand around and watch as a bully was picking on someone. I knew I wanted to make a difference. You can too if that's what you choose to do. You don't have to be Superman to make a difference."

CJ decided to take his father's words into consideration.

 **Age 9 Years**

Visiting Smallville was a treat all the children looked forward to. As much as they loved their city grandparents, their country grandparents were far cooler.

Namely, Jordan and Lara loved the wide, open fields that the Kent farm had to offer. Not to mention the tractor and other heavy equipment they could use as their own personal weightlifts.

As for CJ, he loved the fresh air that the country provided and he loved spending time with his Grandma Martha. She was an artist and was always designing or crafting something. He enjoyed being her helper and he enjoyed watching her take something ordinary and turns it into something extraordinary.

For as long as CJ could remember, he always thought if his powers were going to manifest themselves, then it would be here. After all, his father grew up here. And there was something that Kansas had that Metropolis didn't about renewing or reinvigorating the spirit. His dad used to say how whenever he was feeling down or blue he would fly out to the farm and that would make whatever problem he had go away.

CJ had hoped it would be the same for him. But during this visit, he wasn't feeling particularly renewed or reinvigorated. In addition, his problems weren't going away anytime soon. If anything it was still serving him as a reminder what he obviously wasn't… super.

Staring down at his ripped jeans and bloody knees was proof enough that his so-called Kryptonian genes were inactive.

"I got the disinfectant. Okay, CJ," his grandmother told him. "This will sting a bit."

CJ bit his lips as Martha gently applied the hydrogen peroxide with a washcloth, lightly dabbing at the cuts. Thankfully, he didn't rip his knees apart after the crazy stunt he pulled. Jordan and Lara were wisely staying in the living room, but she knew the two were more than likely stealing a peek to see what was going on. Not that it was anyone's fault but CJ's recklessness was going to continue to be an issue if it wasn't addressed. Martha knew already from Clark and Lois about their concerns for their youngest after when it was becoming apparent he wasn't going to have powers.

As it were, Martha felt she would have a heart attack after she watched CJ leap into the air.

His brother, Jordan, had him piggybacking while he and his twin sister were running through the field. At some point, CJ got ready to jump and he bounced off his brother's shoulders at a speed of 30 mph. His legs were kicking; trying to continue running at the speed, but CJ… it was too fast for him. He went twisting and rolling about the field, cutting his jeans and scraping his knees, elbows, and even his face.

Martha proceeded to clean and cleanse any part that was bleeding on him. When she was satisfied she got all the injuries, she told him to change his clothes so she could throw out the ruined denim. CJ balked at the idea for what was he going to tell his parents when they came to pick them up?

Martha had to hold back the grin. "The truth, of course."

CJ paled. "Mom's going to kill me that I ruined those jeans."

"If that's the consequence…" Martha let it hang there as she shrugged nonchalantly. "Although, I will be saddened to lose one of my best helpers."

CJ gave her a humorless look before sliding off the table. He winced the moment his feet touched the ground, but he straightened his posture as best as he could not to show his loss in dignity when he walked through the living room where his siblings would see.

When CJ was out of sight, Jordan and Lara quickly went to their grandmother to tell her the story. Martha listened as the two explained how bad they felt that CJ wasn't more like them. They said how CJ had been trying to find ways to inspire his powers and that his attempts had been futile back at home. So they thought in Smallville he might have better luck and they wanted to help their brother succeed.

It was Jordan's idea for them to go running and that CJ should try matching his speed mid-run. This way they thought CJ's body might move to reaction and engage his Kryptonian genes so he could have his superpowers. They hadn't anticipated the plan would fail and CJ would end up getting hurt. Since he was… they felt bad for their part and for encouraging the endeavor.

Martha was touched by their candidness. They only wanted to help their brother, but unfortunately, it had backfired tremendously. She could only imagine CJ feeling the worse about himself for not suddenly becoming super. So she told her other two grandchildren that it was best they refrain from anymore super speeding. She sent them on their way and when Jonathan returned… she told her husband what happened. Without saying anything, they knew what needed to be done.

xxXXxx

Martha took Jordan and Lara out to do an art supply run in town. It would take her a couple hours and it was plenty of time for Jonathan to have a sit down with CJ.

Once they were gone, Jonathan went to Clark's old bedroom where CJ was sitting on the bed and staring at the pictures of his father. He cleared his throat and asked if he could come in.

CJ shrugged but didn't say no so his grandfather took it upon himself to sit beside him. For a minute neither spoke as they sat in companionable silence until CJ interrupted the quiet.

"Dad told me how he wanted to be normal when he was my age."

Jonathan hummed in agreement. "That he did. He tried so hard but he couldn't change who he was."

CJ choked back tears. "Why do I have to be different? Why do I have to be _normal_?"

"I don't know. I think being normal is A-OK in my book," Jonathan joked. "Your mother doesn't mind. Neither does your grandma." Seeing how that wasn't what CJ wanted to hear, the older Kent sighed. "You know CJ… seeing you forlorn like this remind me of those times with your father. Except he was asking me why couldn't he be more like _me_? Broke my heart to hear him say that. No matter how many times his mother and I have told him how special he was, how unique… Clark wasn't satisfied with that. He thought he had to be like everyone else. He thought that would make him happy."

"But he became Superman."

"Yes but that was because he finally accepted himself. He knew he could do good with his powers and that was when he stopped seeing them as something making him different."

"He told me about the Kryptonite making him normal," CJ said.

Jonathan shivered. "Oh, I remember that vividly. Scary too. But it gave your father the perspective he always wanted. And he realized he wasn't meant to be normal in that sense. Normal for him _is_ having superpowers."

"Yeah but… I'm Superman's son."

"That's why it's bothering you? CJ… you're perfect for being _you_. I know it's tough to watch your brother and sister have powers, but you have to remember… You can find something that will make you special. Something that will make you stand out for who you are. That's the lesson your father learned and no matter what you choose to do… you will always be Superman's son. In fact, you're a lot like him."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let me tell you this story…"

As Jonathan told CJ story after story about his father as a young boy, he saw his grandson's expression change from the critical bitterness to disbelief and wonderment. It was transparent how much CJ was like his father, more than Lara and more than Jordan's superpowers. In Jonathan's mind, he could see CJ being the version of Clark that Clark longed to be. He could only hope and pray that his grandson will understand that he doesn't have to be super to be super.

 **Age 13 Years**

There were times when CJ would find a way to swallow his jealousy and be happy with whom he was. It wasn't easy but now that he was a teenager… He knew he would have to accept the fact that his superpowers were never going to appear. He had stopped trying to force them those four years ago after he banged up his knees in Smallville. His grandfather talked him about his father and how rough it was for Clark to grow up being the only person with powers. His father had to learn everything himself just so he could try to live a semblance of a normal life.

It did give CJ a new appreciation for his father and he started asking himself a new question: What can I do to make myself super?

He wasn't much of a storyteller like his parents or Lara, and he wasn't much of an athlete like Jordan. Everyone kept telling him he would find his niche but he wasn't sure if he would even have one. Sure he was a good mediator yet he doubted if that was something he should consider pursuing.

Until…

CJ had a classmate named Tori. She missed a lot school but when she was there… she was quiet, withdrawn, and always wore baggy clothes. Some of the other kids would talk to her but she only had a small circle of friends that she would hang around from the start of school to the very end. He noticed that after school she would often hang around the building for as long as she could as if she was avoiding going home. Then one time he was in the library and walked past her when he noticed what she was researching:

 _Emancipation of minors._

He couldn't imagine wanting to separate from his parents and then he started paying closer attention. Tori would usually have dark circles under her eyes and she was quick to make sure her wrists or arms weren't exposed. One time he did see a nasty bruise around her wrist when her sleeve moved up. He could tell from the teacher's expression that something was wrong and he told his parents about it.

Lois and Clark were silent, exchanging looks that spoke volumes. It was clear that CJ was worried about her and they offered to look to see if there was something going on.

There was.

Tori was involved in an investigation with Child Protective Services stemming from possible abuse by her father. He denied the accusations and her mother insisted there was nothing going on at home. A contact from CPS told the reporters that Tori was filmed saying there was no alleged abuse. The case was dropped but there were a couple calls made since then and that had been a year ago.

CJ had a gut feeling that the abuse was still happening. He wanted to help and when he did his own research on minor emancipation… he learned that a child had to be sixteen and had to prove that their parents were mentally unfit to take care of them. Other things were needed as well, such as a stable job, shelter, being able to afford basic needs, and money. Lots of it. It was a tall order and she was only thirteen, which meant she had a while to wait before she was eligible to try.

Then Tori was gone from school. She was reportedly in the hospital, which CJ learned from her friends that her collarbone had been broken. He went to his parents and asked if there was anything Superman could do to help.

Unfortunately, Superman had no legal jurisdiction. CPS reopened its case file when Tori was admitted in the hospital and there was potential talk about locating her into a foster home. CJ later found out she had a younger sister who was put into foster care and Tori was adamant she didn't want to end up in the system. However, it appeared that would be the case since she didn't have anyone else she could turn to. A couple weeks later she was removed from her home and she transferred schools.

CJ was happy to hear her father was eventually arrested for domestic abuse, but he couldn't stop thinking how desperate she must have felt in wanting to escape.

He wondered if other kids felt the same way too. If they did… they should be able to turn to someone that might be able to help.

 **Age 17 Years**

A lot had changed for CJ in past few years. His desire for superpowers had for the most part vanished. On occasion he would watch his siblings do something amazing and his initial thoughts were: _I wish I could do that_.

They were fleeting, of course, but he was reminded of the fact that his brother and sister happened to be jealous of him. _Him_! They admitted a while back that he was the lucky one who didn't have to be careful or hide his skills to keep people from becoming suspicious. He never knew that they felt that way and it did make CJ feel pretty good about himself.

That happened when CJ was in a bad place and he ran away from home. His siblings found him and they all had a huge heart-to-heart conversation that resulted with these truths coming to light. It was also their secret too and one they made sure that their parents never found out about.

For the first time, in a _long_ time, CJ felt extremely close to his siblings. Now that Jordan was away in college, it was just Lara and him until graduation. He was accepted at Metropolis University and Lara applied to a journalism school. He wasn't surprised considering how his sister was making a name of herself with the school paper. It was bad that she had to work alongside her ex-boyfriend, but Lara moved on when she started dating the quarterback. The look on Richard's face had been priceless…

As for CJ, he had a few dates but nothing too serious. He wasn't in a hurry or anything to find the right girl, unlike Jordan. His brother and his girlfriend, Karen, were planning to get married when they both graduated college. This thrilled his parents, especially his mother. Lara joked that she was going to wear pants for their wedding and that if anyone tries to put her in a dress she will send it to the sun. Of course, his sister really could do that if she wanted.

"Give me some popcorn." Speaking of the devil, CJ turned and arched his brow as his sister demanded the tasty treat.

"I told you to buy your own," he whispered.

"I didn't think I wanted it until now. C'mon. You have a lot. Sharing is caring," she told him.

He rolled his eyes but obliged her, spilling some kernels into her hands as the previews started to play. As Lara munched on them happily, CJ popped a couple pieces in his mouth as he watched the trailer for an action movie. He thought it looked mildly interesting.

During this, no one seemed to notice a dark figure slipping inside.

"Oh."

CJ faced his sister as Lara suddenly looked almost green. Immediately, worry kicked in as she dropped the remaining popcorn she had as she clutched her stomach. Whimpering, she whispered to CJ that was she in pain.

He didn't think it could be the popcorn since he didn't feel ill, but when the sweat was glistening at her temples… CJ knew this wasn't any illness.

A loud bang echoed through the theater as the lone figure stood in the center of the auditorium waving around a gun.

CJ grabbed Lara's arm and dragged her to the ground as the gunman took aimed at the emptying seats as people made a run to get away. Between the seats, CJ noticed that the shooter was wearing a vest and the green glow indicated that it was laced with Kryptonite.

Apparently, this guy wasn't messing around.

Lara, in a panicked voice, said, "I can't use any of my powers! It hurts so much!"

"Kryptonite," CJ murmured as Lara squeezed her eyes as another wave of pain came crashing through her. There was no way their father would be able to get close to the shooter and his sister was getting paler by the second. He knew he had to act fast but how?

"Stay down," he ordered Lara.

Before she could protest, CJ was crawling on his hands and knees towards the end of the aisle. People were screaming and crying and he jumped when another round of bullets was sprayed above him. It stopped the people from trying to run away so he used it to his advantage to lay on his belly as he slowly pulled himself down the stairs.

He swore he heard Lara's voice behind him. Fearing she would expose herself or worse, CJ glanced over his shoulder and didn't see his sister at all. But her voice… it had been so close, so clear. Another shot had him facing forward as the gunman waved his gun.

"The end is near!" the gunman proclaimed. "Our world is being overrun by aliens. We must take a stand before they seize control and we are doomed."

A zealot. CJ knew his father had faced them over the years; since Clark Kent became Superman the zealots believe the fate of mankind was threatened. Apart from the other super villains, these people were the most dangerous. They were willing to do anything to stop Superman. If they only knew he had a family…

CJ was near the bottom of the stairs and so far the shooter hadn't noticed him. He hadn't thought ahead what he was going to do. He knew the Kryptonite had to be gone so Lara could heal. Not to mention the sun. He could hear the cries, screams, and the despair from the people in the theater. They were terrified and for good reason too. Yet CJ swallowed his fear. _He_ was the son of Superman. He could stop this man. The Kryptonite didn't bother him, which he never thought he would be grateful for that.

Crouching by a chair, CJ took a deep breath. Then slowly he rose with his hands out in front to show he wasn't a threat.

"Someone needs to show those aliens." It was the first thing that popped in his head, but the shooter must have seen him as a sympathizer.

"Yes! We need to join forces. We need to show that fear won't control us," he said.

CJ was moving slowly to him. "The aliens must leave for good, but is hurting people who are human the right thing? That might keep the alien around."

The shooter appeared to hesitate. "It's for the cause. Sacrifices must be made."

"We would be no better than the alien."

CJ was closer now. He noticed the shooter had on a ring and said, "What about your family? How would they feel?"

The man paused and gazed at his gun.

"This isn't the answer and you know it. Stop. There are children here."

CJ was nearly on top of him. His fingers tentatively touched the barrel as the man relinquished the weapon. Breathing through his teeth, CJ couldn't believe he did it. In no time, the police were on the scene and the man was arrested. The Kryptonite vest was taken away and CJ was pleased to see Lara's coloring returning. Thankfully, no one was injured.

"You're a hero," Lara told him. "Dad will be so proud!"

CJ sheepishly blushed. He finally did something heroic and while it felt good… he realized he never wanted to do something like that ever again.

 **Age 33 Years**

"In the case of _Baker vs Baker_ , the court recognizes the plaintiff Dawn Baker is legally emancipated."

CJ grinned, turning to shake hands with his client. Dawn, sixteen-years-old, held her face in the palm of her hands, her shoulders shaking with relief, but she lowered her hands and leaped to embrace her lawyer who helped her gain her independence. CJ gently patted her back and whispered, "Congratulations."

It was a victory all right. Dawn had been living under the roof of her absentee father for too long. The times he would come home if not drunk or high he would smack her around if the house wasn't cleaned or if there wasn't enough food in the kitchen. She had been taking care of herself for years and had been saving up from babysitting and her tips as a waitress in the hopes to be free. She also had a younger sister she had been pretty much raising. They both had different mothers who were not part of the picture and Dawn was doing her best to keep her sister safe from their father.

Right now Summer was in foster care but CJ was determined to have the sisters reunited. The next step would be to have Dawn granted guardianship and that would be tough since it wasn't precedent for a sixteen-year-old to have those parental rights. Yet Dawn was unlike most teens and she was far older and mature than her years would suggest. However, CJ was certain he could convince the courts. After all… he hasn't lost a case.

He never forgot about Tori or how her situation didn't turn out for the best. CJ decided he wanted to help children who felt the justice system was their last and only hope. He became a family lawyer specializing in minor emancipation. He also assisted in other cases with minors such as custody battles and protection cases. Any time a child was in danger or couldn't afford help… he was there to represent them.

It was very fulfilling and CJ was a natural in his career. Becoming a lawyer wasn't exactly a profession his mother was thrilled about. Lawyers were not her favorite types of people, but CJ broke the stereotype. He wasn't in it for the glory or money. He did it for the kids.

"Did you win?" his wife Luna asked. Judging from the look on her husband's face, she did a fist pump and threw her arms around him. "So proud of you!" She kissed him and it was warmly reciprocated.

"Where are the kids?" CJ asked.

"Outside."

Married for seven years and the triplets were getting close to their sixth birthday… life had been generous for CJ. He went to the window and just watched his children on the swing set. Connor, Linda, and Christopher were a force to be reckoned but they have Lane and Kent in their blood. They also had Luna Lawrence in them too.

His wife was tough and one of the strongest women he ever knew. She was a special needs teacher and so she had to be. But it was rewarding.

Watching his kids play reminded him of his siblings. Jordan has been Superman now for five years and he was certainly living up as the Man of Steel's successor. He was the hero Metropolis needed. And Lara… She was still gone. Her work on New Krypton wasn't finished but she had come home to visit a year ago and brought with her a new addition to the family: a baby girl, Jemma. She and Jack (at least that's what CJ knew him as) were still happily married. His real name was Jax-Nor, son of Lord Nor, the same Lord Nor who tried murdering his father to claim power over New Krypton. His son was sent to get revenge on Kal-El, but things changed when he met Lara.

Together the two were restoring peace and ending the rivalries between the families. They got a married a couple years ago. Lara would check in now and then to let them know how they were. The one thing CJ could do thanks to his Kryptonian genes was the telepathy. It was the only ability he ever developed. As for his children, the triplets hadn't inherited any superpowers—yet. They could manifest and he and Luna were prepared.

Yes… life was good.

 **Age 101 Years**

Indeed, looking back had been an adventure.

There was nothing CJ could regret. All the good and bad, the pain and happiness. It all led to a wonderful life.

He and Luna had one more child—Kara—and she became Supergirl when Lara returned to Earth as Superwoman. The family of superheroes… all protecting the city they loved and the world. Crime was constantly decreasing and peace was becoming the latest trend in the world. Pretty soon crime would be nonexistent. It won't be long before the world would actually become a Utopia.

Yes, CJ felt he left a pretty good mark in the world. He might not have had powers but his legacy is constantly living on with his children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren.

Why not?

He is the son of Superman.

The End


End file.
